


MechaHax's Index

by MechaHax



Category: Hax's Work
Genre: Gen, Index
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechaHax/pseuds/MechaHax
Summary: An Index for all my work notes.(PS: This is just me being a neat-freak =u='')





	1. Welcome To The Index

Hello every and welcome to my Index.  
This post will purely be for the organization of my work in terms of extra content. Notes, image links, criteria, etc.

This is mainly to document my work and keep track of everything since I'm prone to clutter when it comes to notes so for everyone's sake this will hopefully keep things tidy.  
Each one of my works will have its own chapter(page) and will be updated when I feel it needs to be. Links to the work's index page will also be found in the beginning/end notes of a piece.

Have a nice day everyone :)

\- Hax

 

**DIRECT LINKS TO WORK**

  * [Deus Ex: The Persephone Project](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12851163/chapters/29347152)
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/137435437@N07/27281988879/in/dateposted-public/)
  * [OUAT - Puss In Boots (Season 1)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12961194/chapters/29629782)




	2. Deus Ex: The Persephone Project

**[LINK TO WORK](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12851163/chapters/29347152) **

**[LINK TO ARTWORK](https://mechahax.tumblr.com/post/168543160568/mechahax-okie-dokie-i-did-a-thing-and-hopefully) **

**SUMMARY:**

You are an ex-Sarif Cyber Security employee currently working freelance tech maintenance out of your cheap apartment 2 years after the Aug incident.  
But after a mystery phone call from an old friend, an even older secret and a new danger start to come back around to haunt you.

**NOTE FROM HAX:**

Hey everyone! My name's Hax and welcome to my first AO3 fic.

This is my first ever post on AO3, my first X Reader fic, AND my first Deus Ex fic so I'm hoping this all goes well. Currently in the process of moving over from Wattpad so you can expect a few of my older works as well as my new ones in the coming months so I hope some of you stick around for that, should be a lot of fun getting back into the swing of therapy fic writing again ^_^

Now for context, the first 5 chapters of this fic were written in legitimately a whole day when I was feeling a bit pants from a depressive slump and really needed a hug. You might spot edits in the story over time as this goes on. This is me just trying to clean this all up as I go along regarding continuity, spellchecking etc. Feel free to give me a nudge and tell me what's up if you spot anything ^_^

Anyways, Feedback is greatly appreciated, tags will be edited as and when appropriate and I hope this venture turns out A-Okay ^_^  
Until the next time, Have a nice day!

\- Hax

**STORY NOTES**

  * "The Reader" is an **Augmented Individual** in this with a pretty standard Sarif arm prosthesis [based on this image here](https://vkud.me/projects/WlkDD). I will leave details like which arm (Left or Right) and how far up it is (Shoulder/elbow/etc) to your own imagination but I really REALLY like writing about cybernetics and stuff like Augmentations so it was a detail I just had to include. Plus a pro, ex-Sarif Cyber Security member like yourself probably would still be in Detroit if not for something like that in this continuity so yeah, it felt necessary to include. Writing about Augs is fun :)


  * "The Reader" in this has been written to be as **gender-neutral** as possible but since I was writing this for myself at the time there may be aspects of my personality bleeding into this a little too much so apologies for that ^^''


  * "Reader" is also presumably **aged from around early 30's, late 20's**. Kinda based this on my own age following the timeline (I was born in 2000 so that's roughly the sort of age range I would be if I existed in this continuity. ~~I am legitimately 5 years younger than Jensen and that will never cease to amuse me XD~~ [EDIT: So this is either a recent change or I misread it entirely at the time, but the Wiki says that Jensen's birth year is 1993. I was pretty certain it was 1995 a week ago but apparently, it was already confirmed back in HR in that report about Jensen's parents. I may have accidentally read the HR age and miscalculated against the year 2029 but yeah, Adam Jensen is 36 as of 2029 and is actually 7 years older than myself, who would be 29 in this continuity.])


  * The beginning of the story is set close to the end of November 2029, since Mankind Divided was released in August last year, hence implying the game was set in August of 2029... So based off of that, yeah. Christmas 2029 is gonna be fuuuun :) FURTHERING ON THIS POINT, The vote for the Human Restoration Act was set to be voted on in NOVEMBER so for the sake of continuity, I've placed the vote date as November 27th, 2029, meaning that **the beginning of this story is largely based in the morning hours of the 27th** and hopefully will end somewhere around Christmas depending on how far I can pull this out.


  * I will be referring to Jensen as "Jensen" far more frequently than I will be calling him "Adam" in this story as I do actually know someone in real life called Adam which made writing this extremely awkward =u='' The compromise was a personal necessity so I apologize in advance.


  * **All the chapter names are references to Greek Mythological Figures** , following the theme of Ancient Mythology which is honestly rampant in Deus Ex. I am honestly a huge Mythology nerd when it comes to Greek History so this was a little treat to hide something fun and in theme in the Chapter titles. Each one has a connection to the chapter theme so have fun finding that :D


  * This story was originally intended to be a **Non-Romantic therapy fic** (for myself) between Jensen and "Reader"... But if enough people convince me, I may give in to my own little guilty pleasure and make _something_ happen. And by something I mean  _something._ No promises ;)




	3. OUAT - Puss In Boots (Season 1)

[LINK TO WORK](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12961194/chapters/29629782)

**SUMMARY:**

Kitty Rucker is a thief. A damn good one.

Known throughout Storybrooke for being elusive, scheming and a charming little troublemaker, she is constantly finding herself in deeper trouble by the second.  
However, the tale behind her story is much more complex as a twisted string of lies, deceit and a little bit of magic tumble into place to form her fate.

**NOTE FROM HAX:**

 Hey Everyone!

So this fanfiction was started at least 2-something years back and finished on Wattpad almost exactly a year ago. This version is the properly spellchecked and mildly edited variant thanks to a yearlong awaited proofread and some guidance from Grammarly.

This fic was written back when I was super into OUAT and was actively trying to catch up on the series but I'll be honest, I never even got as far as finishing Season 4 I don't think and I've heard it's gone slightly downhill as of late. Personally, I was only in it for Colin O' Donaghue's Captain Hook antics and the originally intricate woven lore-work which had been done to tie all the fairytales together, but Seasons 1 and 2 were pretty dang good back when I first saw them.

I am intending to do a Season 2 of this series but I will need to update myself first as to the exact events regarding the going's on of Storybrooke during that season. I have a fair bit more room for creative license with The Enchanted Forest segments in regards to Carabas and Tabitha's exploits and such since the crucial canonical connections are much looser there than in Storybrooke. 

\- Hax

**STORY NOTES**

  * This story only highlights events covered in **Season 1 of ABC's American Drama series[Once Upon A Time](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Once_Upon_a_Time_\(TV_series\))**. I do not own OUAT and as far as I am aware, there was no Puss In Boots affiliated character at the time of writing this fic and I am presuming there still isn't as of now. I mean there could be but I haven't watched anything further than Season 4 yet since at least a year ago.
  * As for Kitty/Tabitha's Genetic Appearance, the best official description I can give is a **young mixed-race woman, roughly 18-19 years of age** , strongly resembling the facial features of actresses such as [Antonia Thomas](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/2d/af/2a/2daf2a7db48f17ace9090d5d761aa8ec--antonia-thomas-female-character-inspiration.jpg) or [Nathalie Emmanuel](http://img0.br.ndsstatic.com/cinema/nathalie-emmanuel-linda-e-natural-no-7-filme_17248_w620.jpg), albeit with slightly more freckles than should be average.
  * Kitty/Tabitha also has a **British accent**... Because why not?
  * When writing Chapter 10, **I had to strongly resist making Agatha and Tabitha kiss** afterward. Just... I ship them. I ship them quite a bit, actually. The Duchess and The Cat. Ridley is legitimately just a lovable dork and is basically gay best friends with Agatha and to be honest, Agatha probably doesn't get out of the citadel often... But since I was intending this to be a completely non-romantic fic since there is quite a lack of _"legit just friends and fun stuff"_  kind of fiction (Not to mention, Kitty is originally a CAT. I mean... Seriously, too much weird shiz for me could come from that fact alone XD), I didn't add that in. If enough people convince me, however, I may be swayed to make some appropriate alterations before I start work on Season 2.
  * Yes, personal headcanon: **Ridley Is Gay**. Agatha and Ridley are essentially just pure gay best friend awesomeness, ruling a city like besties would... Hell yeah.
  * I'm writing these notes down now and I'm just realizing just **how much potential for happy gay romance there is in this fic for when I get around to writing Season 2** and yet this was intended to be a seriously non-romantic random action fic =u='' I think this is revealing a lot more about my subconscious than I initially intended to understand... Damn it.




End file.
